Looking back
by robert3A-SN
Summary: After the events of Revenge of the Villains 2, Loud finally has time to look back on the 3 year anniversary of his first showdown with Gene Burrows


Finally. After hours of running around he was about due to see a comfy bed.  
  
He and his large group of friends had finally gotten back to their hotel after their most recent celebration for defeating the forces of evil ended. Although of course, there would probably be some bizarre situation later on that would allow one, a few, or all of them to come back, since it was always the case. Then again, Dr Forrester was frozen but good and the technology to unfreeze him was likely taken away from his minions, but taking those sort of chances was not a luxury he and his friends had anymore.  
  
At least not for the last 3 years.  
  
3 years. He had only a little time to reflect on that before the gang's tour of Long Beach and the later battles with Forrester and his Histeria Haters trying to destroy the city. So he figured he should take advantage of the time he had to reflect on it now since the time they all had to rest between life threatening situations decreased everytime. Just 3 years ago today, he was outside a deserted area while a brilliant madman was getting the public ready to kill him. Now he was in a hotel room, recovering from at least the 15'th to 20'th attempt on his life. Luckly Boba Fett had surrended the guns that froze the giant Forrester and that his friends had a huge strength in numbers, or else it might have been the last time.  
  
If life as a kid was supposed to be easier than it would be as an adult, he couldn't help but dread what kind of monsterous excuses for human beings he'd meet then. If by that law they were worse than those he knew now, he'd have literaly no time for quiet moments like this at all. Times when he thought thoughts like that made him think soon after that, well, this was taking the cliche of the kid who's lived through more than any adult too far.  
  
He already knew before that day that he was no ordinary kid, since after all, no ordinary kid had his kind of voice. Which was what got him his start in TV in the first place with Histeria! He knew that some who bothered to watch the show liked him while others couldn't stand him, but he was looking forward to the fact that once the show ended he would get back to living a non famous, somewhat normal life. But of course, then _he_ had to show up...  
  
3 years. Since then the foe that started it all had been killed twice, the man who thought he was him had been put away twice, and in between there were all kinds of foes ranging from the silly to the truely despicable. But of course, it wasn't all a total loss by a long shot. He had his friends that respected him a lot more after Gene Burrow's marathon and the attack on Washington, a fair share of writers who gave up what life they had they had to follow him and the rest of the gang along, the generally sane public didn't want to get rid of him anymore. And naturally, what greater gift had been given to him for his well before mid life crisises than the most beautiful and wonderful girlfriend in the world, better known as Charity Bazaar. There was no doubt that all he had been through had resulted in good things later- but did that theory really think it had gotten it's point through so badly that it had to be proven again so many times?  
  
Loud sighed a bit. It was obvious that question wouldn't be answered by anyone, so he might as well try to get some sleep. After all, they would be leaving Long Beach tomorrow to head back home, even though the day they should be celebrating was tomorrow. After all, that was the anniversary of the day Gene was actually defeated. But what was one more day's difference when the Histeria Haters would have just gotten them that day? It was better to get that over with so they could head home triumphant a bit sooner. So with that he prepared to prepare to sleep- that is until someone opened his hotel door.  
  
"Oops, this obviously isn't my room. But I'm sure the excuse that there's so much partying going on that I forgot what number my room is for a while should hold up. Well, now to my own room then." The mixed up woman then prepared to head out until Loud called her back.  
  
"Miss Info, wait a minute. If you don't wanna wait another few seconds or few minutes to relax you can just sit down here for a second, it's not like there's a time limit as to when you have to be there." Loud's response was enough to get her to sit down for a second. He was planning to try to get some sleep, but perhaps a little chat with someone who went through everything he did on that November 1999 day would help a bit. After all, there were too many ways in which she started the process of him rebuilding his life to count.  
  
"Well, um...what a day, huh? But we sure have been through more difficult stuff and today's as good a day as any to remember that- though it's not like they'll let us." Loud chuckled when he said that since for all the promotions honoring the marathon, it would all be forgotton and rightly so within the next day. "You've been thinking about the marathon too? Well I guess it wouldn't make much sense to say how since we're probably thinking the same things."  
  
"You know Miss Info, when you think about it...the whole thing was pretty dumb, wasn't it? I mean, it wasn't carried out that way by Gene, but all the things that were said and all the battles were pretty, well, Grade-B science fiction at best!" "Yeah, and luckly all that stuff we said to each other helped us a lot or we would have thought we said stuff out of a 50's tearjerker movie!" This time both of them laughed at their making fun of their ultra sentimental plight. "And what about that mob that we helped get rid of? Even movie mobs aren't that easy to drive away unless they've already killed whatever monster is out there!"   
  
Loud stopped there since after all, Gene had convinced everyone by then that he and Miss Info were monsters. Though that notion was laughable as was Gene's thinking that killing two former TV stars would make him and the rest of the world feel better- it certainly wasn't funny while it was happening. "But as silly as it all was, it did nearly kill us."  
  
"Well, luckly we only have to really think about it once every year now, or during all those times Slim Berry tries to kill us." replied Miss Info. "Yep, and during all those times when we fight any kind of villain since this whole trend of us doing that started with Gene." "But Gene didn't count on us having all these romance pairings and happy friendships, and actually beating those villains, now did he? Seeing that would have really killed him if we didn't do it already, so all the last 3 years have really done was prove just how badly his plans for us worked out!"  
  
For all of her occasional lapses into saying incorrect things[something which Gene noted all too well, of course], it was quite lucky for Loud that she always said the right things at the right time. Sometimes he had to wonder whether things would have been different if Gene had picked someone else to target along with Loud, but why complain when the pairing he picked worked so well against him?[Not to mention the fact that Charity was going to grow up to be just as lovely and kind as Miss Info was now, although Charity was those things already]   
  
"Well, that summary sure puts things in a better perspective than I could have" Loud responded. "Come on, you already gave up the whole gloom and doom attitude after Gene's second attack."  
  
"Okay then, let me get one more of those out of the way. When you were doing whatever you were doing beore the show, I was wondering- what do normal little boys do?" Loud requested. "Luckly they don't have to fight evil people a few times a mouth or deal with crazy writers or deal with all the pushing PG-13 humor R6 and others have done-" "I know that already, that's why I asked the question since they get to do normal things and I don't!" intterupted Loud. "But they're not surrounded by so many friendly people and have passionate love affairs when they're not around the other people that care so much about them, unlike someone I'm looking at right now."  
  
Loud already knew that too- well, as it turned out, all this conversation had done was lead to answers he already knew. But it was kinda better to hear it out in the open by a friend and not just in his thoughts. "Oh well, I guess things could be a lot worse, which so many people have tried to accomplish" Loud finally concluded. "And though this isn't exactly how other people live, at least I have those people who care about me you mentioned, like someone I'm looking at right now." "Hey, there's that cornball dialouge I was talking about earlier too!" They laughed for about a second before Miss Info got up. "Well, Smartypants is probably getting all panicked since I'm not at our room yet, so I'd better go in and save whoever's he's taking his worry out on right now." She headed for the door until Loud stopped her.  
  
"Miss Info? Uh...thanks for choosing this room to think that it was your room." "Well it did say it was room 9 but now I realize it's the number 6 upside down, so that helped a bit too." "Wait, one more thing. Happy anniversary." "Well there's only a few more hours of the anniversary left, but thanks anyway. Good night." She patted his head and then closed the door to head for her waiting in antici.....pation boyfriend.  
  
Back in Loud's room he streached a bit and then climbed back into his bed. He then let himself think when the next battle would be. They were scheduled to head for a fan convention in Arizona next week, but what was gonna happen there, them getting in a car crash and having to stay at some kind of insane small town in, oh say, Colorado? He chuckled to himself and then closed his eyes.  
  
3 years. If not for a combination of luck and love, it could have been the absolute worst period of his life if he survived it all- but thanks to luck from stupidity by others and love from Charity, Miss Info and all his other friends, it had it's strong points. Hmm, perhaps including Charity in whatever dream he was gonna have would get him relaxed even more for tomorrow. After all, in the life of Loud Kiddington you needed to be ever ready for whatever tomorrow would bring. Oh well, 3 years down, decades of happiness and insanity left to go.... 


End file.
